American Idiot
by iceebulldog
Summary: This is just a very short story i did after I read "Shootout." It is a warning to everyone what can happen if you dont wear you seatbelt. It can change lives forever. Believe me I know.


This is a true story about my good friend and his girlfriend getting into a car wreck. I just used the titans to give it a litte twist. I asked for verification to make sure most of this was true from Nicole and she told me everything she could remember.

**-----------------------------------------**

**American Idiot**

"YO! Dick!" Garfield yelled down the school hallway as he ran to catch up to his friend before lunch. "Are you planning on asking Kori to Prom?" Gar asked him. Dick nodded. He and Kori had been really close for a while and Dick and told Gar personally that he really liked her and hoped she liked him too. "Are you planning on asking T?" Dick replied. T was just a nickname. Terra was her real name. "Yeah, I have it all planned out. Right after we go to my house I'm going to ask her. I have everything set up." Gar replied grinning. His one pointy tooth sticking out alot.

Little did her know. He would never get to ask her.

Lunch went smoothly. Goofing off like the normal Juniors in highschool they were. Fry throwing, getting detention, begging so they dont have to go, more fry throwing, yelling, trying to get Raven to loosen up, and other things. Raven sat quietly at the table dogging all the frys thrown at her. She stayed the whole lunch and that really didn't surprise any of the other highschoolers.

Right after school everyone met up to say their daily good byes. "See ya!" Terra said walking off with Gar to her car since Gar wasn't a good enough driver to get a car or anything. "Terra! Call me later!" Kori yelled back. "CAN DO!" Terra yelled closing the door to her white honda civic. She buckled up and turned the car on. Garfield was planning on buckling up but them forgot as he started digging for his cell phone in his bookbag so he could call him mom and tell her that Terra was coming with him. He knew she wouldn't mind but he wanted to ask anyways.

He told his mom and she said sure. He and Terra were rocking along to Greenday's "American Idiot" when it happened.

They noticed a car in the wrong lane headed at 70 mph their way coming round a corner. A american mad she could tell was drunk. Major drunk. She tried to swerve. Gar screamed. Terra screamed bloody murder. "Gar! If we dont make it. I love you!" She yelled. "Lets just hope we make it! And I love you too!" Gar said. One last try to swerve. No good.

Terra felt as if she had blacked out. She did as a matter of fact. "So this is what it feels like to be dead?" She thought. She finally gained conciousness. Gar however was not so lucky. He died on impact. Broken neck and broken back. Terra sat crying for 3 days straight without sleep. She thought of everything good she could say about him. He had never been in a bad mood, he was a great friend. But finally she thought of the best thing she could say at the funeral.

"If only he would have wore a seatbelt, He would be here today and nothing like this would have to go on." She preached at the funeral from her wheelchair.

**-----------------------------------**

**Until we meet again By:Camel Bait**

It's time for me to say goodbye  
I never thought that this day would come  
Things in my life are changing so fast  
Nothing will be the same  
But through this change and uncertainty  
I hope that you will remain.

It will be hard for a little while  
And I will miss so very much  
No one to call up and tell of my day  
Or make me laugh when I'm blue  
Though we may be many miles away, I'll be watching you.

And as I lay in bed with beams of moonlight shining through  
My thoughts and my prayers will be on you  
Cause that same moon that is shining on me  
Is also shinning on you.  
Please don't cry, it's hard enough to say goodbye.  
I'll be back for you, some day.  
Put a smile on your face  
Give me one last embrace  
You're so special to me  
And I can't wait to see you again.

Remember the fun and the times we've had  
I hope there will be many more  
Now hold still as I memorize your face so I don't forget  
The way you smile, the way you laugh  
And your eyes so brilliant.  
I pray for you as I go to sleep  
For your life and your walk with Jesus Christ  
And through this all I know that we can make it through  
You're special to me and I care quite a lot for you.

And as I lay in bed with beams of moonlight shining through  
My thoughts and my prayers will be on you  
Cause that same moon that is shining on me  
Is also shinning on you.

Please don't cry, it's hard enough to say goodbye.  
I'll be back for you, some day.  
Put a smile on your face  
Give me one last embrace  
You're so special to me  
And I can't wait to see you again.

This was an idea I had after I read "Shootout" By SushiChica. She made hers about a true story about two friends. Mine is based on my bestest guy friend dying after the car he was riding in was struck by a drunk man. 3 times over the legal drunk limit. I asked his girlfriend to tell me everything she remembered and this was all of it. She ended up breaking both her legs, and her pelvis bone. The characters in here are Terra/Nicole, Gar/Brian, Dick/Alex(Brian's good friend), and Kori/Candi (Alex's gf and Nicole's best friend). This happened on April 4, 2005. Please pray for everyone. Comments are welcome but please no flames. And I need ideas for future stories. If you live in upper south carolina you have probably heard of this and if you have please tell me.

Love lots,

me.


End file.
